1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to data storage and, more particularly, to grouping data stored on an array of solid-state storage elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
When storing data using a log-based structure, previously stored portions of the data may be invalidated as updated versions of the data are written to the log-based structure. These invalidated portions may eventually be erased and used to store other data. Erasing some storage media, however, may take time that is an order of magnitude or longer more than programming or reading the media. Consequently, erase operations may be avoided or postponed by some log-based structures. As a result, a significant amount of storage capacity remains invalidated and unused, reducing the usable capacity of the device.